


【铁盾铁】【互攻】以身作则

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 互攻pwp，不吃的注意避雷（你也好意思说这个是pwp？？？）





	【铁盾铁】【互攻】以身作则

　　托尼·史塔克为他和美国队长的首次做爱幻想过很多场景，但幻想饱满得像队长的身材，现实骨感得像队长打血清之前的身材，实际情况就只是他去喝杯咖啡休息一下的时候刚好从队长身边路过，于是他问：“今晚做爱吗？”

　　队长说：“好呀。”

　　那时候是中午，所以他们还可以利用下午的空余时间为今晚的愉快时光做点准备。托尼在飞溅的电焊光点之中观摩了几部经典GV，史蒂夫中途也进来看了几眼，不过他似乎有自己的准备计划，而且也不准备把做爱的时间地点从晚上的卧室调整到下午的车间，所以很快就又离开了。

　　“要不要一起洗？”推开门之前，史蒂夫回头问托尼。

　　托尼深思熟虑了一番：“不了吧，第一次我们先来点基础的，把浴室play留到下次，毕竟步子迈大了容易扯到蛋。”

　　接下来的时间里托尼都因为浮想联翩而心不在焉，直到他也洗完澡走出来，看见床上只围着浴巾的美国队长之后才回过神来。

　　啊这大胸，啊这长腿，啊这窄腰，啊我死了。

　　因为觉得太多余，托尼从浴室里出来的时候并没有围浴巾，他一丝不挂地往床边走的时候，垂着的阴茎就跟着身体的动作晃来晃去，不过等他爬到床上的时候就不再晃了——已经硬了。

　　不过托尼并没有顺势就直接扑上去或者骑上去，他发现事情到了这个关头的时候他反而有耐心慢慢来了，于是他靠在床头，放松身体，朝史蒂夫露出一个笑容，但半裸着躺在他床上的美国队长显然对他的思维产生了一定冲击，他一时之间没想到原本应该有的应景黄段子。

　　而史蒂夫也迎来了他迟来的大脑空白瞬间，他不像托尼那样会直白且频繁地表述自己的性幻想，所以这至今是他小秘密。最能让他海绵体充血的就是托尼的这份毫不羞耻，当然，他也认同人对肉体的遮掩和对裸露的那份羞耻是具有其美感的，伴侣在自己眼前含羞带怯的样子一定也很动人，但托尼展露出的是更为罕有的东西。

　　托尼毫不掩饰他的伤疤或任何不够完美的地方，于是画面反而变得协调起来，那份坦然似乎本身就是一种迷惑人心的邀请，史蒂夫俯身吻住他的时候还迷迷糊糊地在想：托尼是怎么做到的？

　　他为什么能既痛快地吃下智慧树的果实，又保留着人类最初不着寸缕在伊甸园中游走时的浑然天成？

　　“你有一种纯天然的性感。”他认真地评价托尼。

　　“嗯哼？”托尼往下滑了一点，让视线更方便地对准史蒂夫的胸部，“那我比较喜欢你这种养殖的性感……”

　　他抬起头在史蒂夫胸前蹭来蹭去的同时，顺势伸出手扯掉了史蒂夫的浴巾，然后——

　　托尼端详了一会儿。而史蒂夫完全知道他的目光停留在哪里，所以非常配合地一动不动。

　　“说起来有点下流。”托尼把目光转回到了史蒂夫脸上，他摸着下巴，似乎若有所思，“原来脸好看的男人屌也这么好看。”

　　“原来你也知道这说起来有点下流。”

　　“真的啊，颜色浅，还直直的，虽然尺寸大了点但看上去特别友好。属于那种无论新手入门还是老司机上路都会留下很好的第一印象的。”

　　史蒂夫差点就要问什么场合下人会以该器官判定第一印象，不过他想了想，没有自取其辱。

　　他和托尼难得地在大方向上取得了无言的默契，史蒂夫也没有急着开始，他翻身躺回原来的位置，偏过头看向托尼的下半身：“我觉得你的也不错，虽然看上去是没有那么……友好。”

　　颜色比托尼小麦色的皮肤还要深不少，龟头部分稍稍往上翘，带出的这点弧度看上去有些攻击性。史蒂夫大概明白托尼为什么会用“友好”来做形容词了，明明尺寸上相差无几，但托尼的看起来就是更让人望而生畏一点——至少对于新手来说是这样。

　　而且一个莫名其妙的想法忽然蹦到史蒂夫脑海中，他甚至都没能成功阻止自己脱口而出：“让人看着就很想……”

　　他成功地把下半句话给吞了下去，托尼半真半假地叹了口气：“想给我口。”

　　“呃？”被戳穿了真实想法的史蒂夫有些招架不住，“什么？”

　　“我睡过的人比你撸过的管还多，不知道为什么，她们当中有百分之九十九的人都是这么跟我说的。”托尼耸了耸肩膀，“我一直我怀疑我可能有让人很想给我来个口活的超能力。”

　　他跪坐起来，用自己那已经蓄势待发的阴茎碰了碰史蒂夫的性器，敏感的前端部位蹭在一起的时候两个人都僵硬了一下，然后托尼说：“来，问个好，以后你们要经常见面了。”

　　“托尼！”

　　“干什么，以前和我上床的人都没这玩意儿，你还不能让我新鲜一下吗？”

　　“新鲜完了吗？新鲜完了就开始吧。”史蒂夫慢慢地呼出一口气，稍微皱起了眉头，连他自己都没意识到他进入了“我们来制定个计划状态”，“第一次我们谁在下面？”

　　“当然是你啊，你看看你这盛世受颜——我是说盛世美颜，童颜巨乳，到时候长腿挂腰，啧啧啧，我想干你很久了。”

　　“可是我们交往还不到两个星期。”

　　“哦对不起，我是说我仰慕你很久了。”

　　“可我觉得第一次应该你在下面，你看，首先，我年龄比你大。”

　　“这可不一定，美国队长和钢铁侠到底谁年龄大这个问题常年出现在浴室迷思账号里，然后底下有一大堆人进行谁也说服不了谁的激烈讨论。”

　　“好吧，但最重要的理由是我觉得放着你的屁股不管是一种暴殄天物。”史蒂夫说着伸手拍了一下，“手感真的很好，视觉效果也很好。”

　　“这可称为不了理由，我搞你的时候你也可以揉它——你以为你干我的时候我就会放着你的屁股不管吗？噢，我可能会更多地在揉胸就是了。”

　　两人各自撸着都已经完全勃起的阴茎继续进行这场啪前辩论会，史蒂夫提出的下一个理由是：“我体力好，我可以搞到天亮不带停，叫爹叫哥随便你。”

　　这听起来确实有点诱人，说起来也很顺口，所以托尼想了想，决定在值得纪念的第一次里躺在床上享受美国队长伺候，他飞快地躺好，很刻意地舔着嘴唇：“我被你说服了。快来快来，我可以一，可以零，还可以为了队长不消停。”

　　史蒂夫证明了托尼的超能力可能是真实存在的，他不仅不带犹豫而且几乎可以说是迫不及待地含住了托尼。

　　托尼发出一声满足的喟叹：“真不错，这是你下午临时抱佛脚的成果吗？你都看了什么？”

　　“呃，我随便找了几部，觉得没什么帮助，所以我去问了娜塔莎。”

　　“显然，和我熟到能谈这类私人话题的人当中只有她有和男人上床的经验。”

　　“你这个思路很独特，但居然还挺有道理。那你问到什么了没有？”

　　“差不多就问到了这个吧。”史蒂夫含含糊糊地说完之后给了托尼一个深喉，然后坐起身吐出嘴里的东西，曲起手指用指尖由上至下按揉着冠状沟，这下托尼不得不缴械投降呻吟出声了。

　　“我知道这时候不应该，但提醒我给娜塔莎准备份礼物。”

　　史蒂夫吃吃地笑着，嘴唇顺着托尼的小腹吻了上去。托尼的耐心差不多已经消耗殆尽，而史蒂夫的显然还没有，在他在托尼身上游移了半天却迟迟没有进入正题之后，托尼终于忍不住开口催促他：“你在阅兵啊？”

　　“你再不闭嘴我就把你嘴堵上。”

　　“那不更好吗？你让我起来我找找我内裤脱哪儿了。”

　　不过托尼并没有真的起身，史蒂夫也接受了催促，他摸过床头柜上的润滑剂，并因为太紧张而挤出了过多的份量，当他的动作因此停顿的时候托尼忍不住用膝盖撞了他一下：“抹一半在床头柜上待会儿我干你的时候用，你还想塞回去是怎么着？”

　　史蒂夫不禁为屡屡被破坏的气氛鸣不平：“到底有什么能堵上你的嘴？”

　　“我的内裤啊，跟你说了你又不用。哦还有口球，下次买。”

　　史蒂夫凝视了托尼一会儿。

　　“我觉得你适合口衔。”他再度开口的时候声音变得和平时不太一样了，更低沉也更沙哑，“像马用的那种。”

　　这个提议引起了托尼的兴趣，史蒂夫把手指上的润滑剂送进他身体时他正半张着嘴微吐舌头幻想那个场景，不过无论如何那得留到下次、下下次或者等他们更熟练之后。

　　毕竟步子迈大了容易扯到蛋。

　　“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问他。

　　“凉凉的。”托尼很后悔之前耽误了那么多时间，因为他现在开始不耐烦了，“这时候要是ABO设定就好了，那水啊哗啦啦的，哪儿这么费劲。”

　　“ABO是什么？”

　　托尼主动闭上了嘴回避问题，他害怕他会不小心把今晚的娱乐项目从他和史蒂夫第一次做爱变成他向史蒂夫介绍同人文网站。

　　“好了！行了，差不多了。”托尼晃了一下屁股打断史蒂夫的动作，“我有经验，负责任地告诉你可以开始了。”

　　“你怎么就又有经验了？”

　　“钢铁侠的床上知识小科普：有些女性也喜欢被肛交的。所以严格来说我还是有那么点经验。”

　　有些事情比想象中简单太多，这反而令人紧张，不过在前端成功进入之后，一切就变得顺理成章了。完全没入托尼体内之后，史蒂夫咽了一口唾沫，这感觉好到了他无法用语言来形容，而托尼脸上也没了吃痛的神情——这方面他确实有经验，他说只是插入的时候会有点疼而已。

　　“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫再次问。

　　“少废话。”托尼曲起一条腿，用它撞了一下史蒂夫的屁股，“快开始。你不把我干到叫爸爸待会儿我也不给你当爸爸。”

　　于是史蒂夫毫无顾虑地动了起来，然而——

　　“我靠老冰棍你他妈是不是人啊？！”

　　“怎么了？”史蒂夫停下来的时候感到很委屈，是你让我开始的。

　　“我说你就不能温柔点？也别太温柔，总之就是……”托尼没能成功地将自己多年来的经验进行一个足够精炼的总结，“算了，你下来。你下来，躺好，我给你做个示范。”

　　他伸手去把史蒂夫刚才抹在床头柜上的多余润滑剂抹到手上，一边给已经乖乖躺好了的史蒂夫扩张一边感慨：“多美好的肉体啊，而我为了给你做示范都不能多享受一会儿，急着进入正题。”

　　“我觉得我们应该下次就用口衔。”

　　“我觉得我应该这次就边干边吃奶。”

　　然后托尼又不说话了，直到他以猛烈又适宜的力道进入史蒂夫的身体，他才喘息着低下头：“好好学着。”

　　托尼的经验仅限于此，以前和他上床的人可没有前列腺需要他找，不过可能是他运气不错，也可能是他的阴茎长了个恰到好处的形状，在他某次抽送时，史蒂夫发出了一声异常缠绵的呻吟，并伸手揪住了枕头。

　　就是这儿了。托尼心中开始奏响胜利的前奏曲，他稍稍改变了角度，然后在抽插的同时俯下身，叼住了一颗正随着队长的动作而颤抖的乳头，故意吮吸得啧啧作响。

　　史蒂夫当然不会直接说出来，但他用“直接说出来”以外的一切方式向托尼表达了他喜欢这个。

　　“真不错。”托尼咕哝着，“现在你知道什么能让我闭嘴了。”

　　史蒂夫动作很大但是力度很轻地拍了一下他的脑袋，托尼猜到了这是什么意思，他转而去照顾被冷落了的另一半胸脯，附带着用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。

　　终于射出来之后，托尼懒洋洋地趴在史蒂夫身上问他：“事实证明，无论是不是完全对口的经验，有总比没有好。”

　　而史蒂夫抬手搂住他的腰带着他一起翻过身，并支起身体顺势让已经软了的阴茎从后穴中被抽出来，然后他朝床头柜伸出手：“我觉得我会了。”

　　“别光动嘴。”托尼抓过刚才被史蒂夫甩到一旁的一个枕头垫在腰下，找了个舒服的姿势躺好，“现在是考试时间了。”

　　


End file.
